Gifts
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Kakashi had never gotten her a gift before, but Sakura wasn't really going to complain. He did it to try and make her feel better after all...


Sakura still remembered the first time Kakashi had gotten her a gift. It had been a simple little thing, just a small beaded bracelet that you could find in any cheap store around the nations.

But those tiny green and silver beads meant the world to her, because it was his way of trying to comfort her, cheer her up during their first week without her two wandering teammates.

The way he'd given it to her was just as awkward as the man himself, tossing it to her carelessly as they passed each other in the street, his nose still buried in his orange little book as she stopped dead to follow him with her confused green eyes.

Kakashi had just ruffled her hair with his free hand and started off again with a wave and a simple:

"It'll be okay."

And everything _had_ been okay.

Because she'd smiled then, for the first time since watching her blond teammate disappear into the distance with his new sensei.

* * *

The next gift she'd received was on her birthday two months later.

She'd been staggering home after a particularly rough training session with Tsunade, intent on washing off the grime and treating the scratches on her hands as quickly as she could. She still hadn't gotten the formula for enhanced strength down quite right, but she was getting there fast.

She'd just tripped slightly when a hand grabbed her arm, steadying her as the smoke cleared to her left and the leaves blew away in the slight wind. The tell-tail _'Yo~_', a flash of silver hair, and she'd been whisked off down a side street, the grouchy pug between them grumbling out a _'they cut off our shampoo line, got any new suggestions? What are you using now?'_

Kakashi continued to read his trashy novel, silently leading her with a hand on the small of her back. He didn't say a word to the confused girl until they arrived at a small tea house a few seconds later.

He hadn't made a big deal of it, he hadn't acted any different than usual. The only sign he'd given that he actually knew what day it was had been the _'Happy birthday'_ he'd happily chimed to her as he left, actually paying for the bill for once.

He'd left the small thin chained necklace on the table next to the paid for bill, and she'd never taken it off.

It was beautiful.

* * *

It continued on like this for the next two years that Naruto was gone. Each time she was feeling particularly down or lonely, he'd show up with some random little trinket he'd found or brought on a mission out of the village.

It was his own awkward way of supporting her, comforting her when she needed him. He was always there for her, always making excuses to see her much to the amusement of the Hokage and her dark haired assistant.

And each little piece of useless jewellery, each colourful scarf or random trinket meant the world to her.

Because he cared. He cared, no matter how bad he was at showing it.

Shortly after Naruto's return though, his little visits had stopped, the blond commandeering her time and attention instead.

But after their first failed attempt at capturing Sasuke, he'd strolled up to her solemnly and had taken her hands in his, gently placing a soft pair of well-worn leather gloves in her slightly scarred and shaking hands with a quiet:

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Not _'You and Naruto._'

No, he was sorry he hadn't been there for _her_.

And she'd never forget those words.

* * *

He'd started up with his gifts again after that, and the crinkle of his visible eye whenever he saw her wearing his old gloves always made her smile in return, the happy crease of his eye making her hands clench to feel the soft leather against her skin.

She loved her new gloves, they always made her feel so safe, so protected and strong, like she could take on the world if she needed to.

She never took them off if she had a choice in the matter.

Sure, Naruto got a little huffy and irritated when Kakashi never gave him anything, but the pinkette always tuned his grumbling out after a while.

Each trinket her sensei got her was treasured and treated with the utmost care, no matter how odd some of them were.

He'd still gotten them for_ her_.

* * *

The first time she went to visit him after Pein's attack, she'd just looked at his wincing form with her puffy red eyes and badly concealed sniffs, watching in silence as he shakily plucked one of the flowers from a 'get well soon' bundle and tried to hand it to her.

He'd dropped it with a pained noise half way through though.

And she'd just started crying, her arms quickly wrapping around his bandaged body, her face lightly pressing against his chest as he rubbed her back, his slightly pained voice filling the tent as she continues to cry in relief.

"It's okay Sakura, _I'm_ okay."

She didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself, but she couldn't lose him, not him of all people.

It would be okay, she'd make sure of it.

* * *

His next gift hadn't really been a gift at all, but as she clung to him and watched Sasuke turn his back on them once more- his whispered words and comforting arms were all she could ask for.

She wouldn't have survived without him, she'd be nothing more than another casualty in this messed up path of revenge and war.

"_Shhh_, I've got you Sakura, I'm here."

Naruto's angered screams were heard again and her sensei's arms constricted tighter around her, trying to shield her from the pain they were all experiencing as their dark haired ex-teammate disappeared from sight

"I'll _always_ be here."

* * *

And he _had _always been there.

During the training, during the heartbreak and pain, during the sadness she was almost drowned with as they all geared up for the now anticipated war.

He _never_ left her side, he was _always_ there for her.

Kakashi Hatake stayed with her through it all, no matter how grim the situation looked.

And the dinners he paid for were all she could look forward to as she watched Naruto leave again, his training making him walk away from everyone he loved once more.

Train, heal, mission after mission, dinner with the only one who had time for her anymore.

_That_ was her life.

And Kakashi was all she had to keep her afloat through it all.

* * *

Just before the war had begun...he'd pulled her aside and looked her in the eye, his little green book nowhere to be seen as he gripped her shoulders, looking at her seriously as he took a deep steadying breath.

Grey clashed with Green.

His jaw clenched.

"Be safe."

She smiled softly up at him, his old leather gloves covering her hands and the thin chained necklace just peeking out from under her new flak vest.

"That's an_ order_ Sakura."

She'd try.

_Gods_ would she try.

* * *

And after the war, when both were ragged, worn and just _done_ with everything- Sakura sat next to the silver haired man, her head resting on his shoulder as they watched Naruto and Sasuke interact without them a few meters away.

Always without them…

Sakura gazed down at the tattered gloves that barely even covered her hands any more, a sad gleam in her eyes as she pulled the ripped and hole filled fabric off, cradling it gently in her cupped palms.

"I'm-I'm sorry about your gloves Kakashi. They were my favourite and I know they meant a lot to you…"

Kakashi slowly lifted two grey eyes and watched her tiredly, a sigh coming from his still masked mouth as he wound an arm around her waist, gently pulling her against his side. His soft, cloth covered lips brushed her temple as he leaned down slightly, Sakura turning to look up at him as he reached into one of his vest pockets.

His wounded and scarred hands moved to cover her own, a small silver ring dropping into her palm as he nervously pulled his hand away. A gleaming silver ring was revealed to her wide eyes, the small object cushioned by the tattered leather she was holding, standing so beautifully against the background the area cast around them.

"It's...not the best, I know..." He started, clearing his throat nervously. Her breath caught in her throat and the war torn world around them faded to nothing, her eyes still riveted on the small object in her hands. "It's not exactly the same...but I think the gloves would have covered it too often for my liking anyway."

"..._What_...?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide and filled with shock, a hint of hope buried deep within them as she searched for answers. He just let out a tired chuckle and leant down, his lips brushing hers lightly before his forehead rested against her own.

"Please..." he breathed out, his eyes trying to convey everything he'd come to feel over the years. "_Please_ say yes."

"_Kakashi_..." she leant up a little and touched her lips to his own, kissing him softly as their breaths lapped at each other's faces. "Only _you_ would do something like this at a_ time_ like this...We haven't even dated...or…_or_-"

"Sakura, please...I _can't_ lose you. I _need_ you in my life, _forever_. We've known each other for years, you know more about me than I do myself- my every little secret. Please…just…just _don't_ say no, give me that much hope at least."

Her hands clenched and gripped the ring tightly, a smile coming to her face as she continued to look him in the eye, her own softening dramatically as she cupped his masked cheek with a hand, the other still holding the prized object tightly.

"Yes…_Yes_ Kakashi."

All he did was pull her closer, his spare arm pulling her tightly against his chest as he let out a breath of relief, his masked face brushing her own slightly as his eyes hooded, glazing over with unshed tears as she felt his mouth pull into a wide smile.

"You didn't even ask me properly you know…"

"You wouldn't have liked it if I did, I know you hate being the centre of attention."

And even with all the death and destruction around them, Sakura had never been more content.


End file.
